


Nếu tôi kể cậu có nghe không?

by xanhfxanh



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Jason Todd
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanhfxanh/pseuds/xanhfxanh
Summary: “Thôi đủ rồi, tôi muốn được tâm sự tiếp hơn.”Anh cười, và Jason cũng cười theo, trước khi gã cúi đầu và đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nữa.“Sao anh lắm chuyện để kể thế?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	Nếu tôi kể cậu có nghe không?

“Thế tôi đi nhá. Hôm nay vui lắm, lần sau tôi lại ghé.”

“Ờ, nhớ đem theo đồ ăn. Anh ăn chực sắp hết đồ ăn nhà tôi rồi.”

Dick cười khì, bóng anh dứt dần sau cánh cửa.

Cạch.

Jason ngồi thừ ra trên giường, trên tay là điếu thuốc lá mới châm, miệng nở nụ hiền hiếm thấy. Phòng gã tối om như mực, thinh lặng, chìm lỉm hơn hẳn khi so với cảnh phố phường bên ngoài – đông nghẹt người, xe cộ và những ánh đèn sáng trưng đủ màu. Phố thị nửa đêm về sáng vẫn chưa bao giờ ngưng nhộn nhịp.

Rồi Jason nghĩ về Dick.

Gã vẫn còn nhớ lần đầu tiên khi gặp Dick. Không phải là khi Bruce đưa thằng oắt con nọ về nhà và bắt gặp anh – cầm mũ bảo hiểm ¾ đợi trước cửa chính, bận bộ đồ da màu đen trên chiếc xe motor cũng màu đen hầm hố, điều mà lúc đó đã khiến Jason Todd bé bỏng phải thốt lên trong đầu đầy ngưỡng mộ mà là hôm mà lão cha già đáng kính của gã chôm chỉa được hai cái vé xem xiếc, bỗng nổi hứng muốn thắt chặt tình cha con mà bới gã đi cùng.

Dick Grayson của lần đầu tiên chẳng khác Dick Grayson của lần đầu tiên chính thức là bao. Trừ việc Dick của ngày trước đã có đôi mắt màu xanh dương, biên biếc và trong veo, sáng rực, hào hứng đứng từ trên cao ném mình lên không trung vời vợi, nhào lộn vài vòng trong tiếng hò reo thích thú của khán giả – bao gồm cả gã.

Anh là thứ tuyệt vời nhất gã từng thấy.

Hay ít nhất là chuyện đã từng như thế.

Mãi sau này, Jason mới nhận ra rằng người từng ném cho anh cái tia nhìn căm ghét, trách móc, rằng _cậu chỉ là thứ thay thế tôi_ chính là cậu bé trong rạp xiếc ngày nào. Gã tự hỏi con người tuyệt vời ấy đã đi đâu mất. Tại sao người đó lại ghét Jason như vậy trong khi gã chưa hề làm gì sai. Rằng tại sao anh luôn giữ khoảng cách với gã. Tại sao anh không nói gì. Dù Dick chưa một lần lên tiếng, nhưng Jason biết, trong anh là những cơn phẫn nộ nằm im ỉm, bị kiềm nén, chỉ chực chờ để phun trào.

Gã biết người ngoài, lẫn Bruce đều nghĩ gì khi đặt lên bàn cân hai đứa con nuôi đầu của tỷ phú nhà Wayne: đứa con cả hoàn hảo và hoàn mỹ là anh, kẻ nổi loạn không thể cứu chữa là gã. Mọi thứ quá rõ ràng, rằng đâu là người được yêu quý và đâu là con cừu đen giữa bầy đàn.

Tất cả cũng chỉ vì anh ta chẳng thể hiện ra.

Dick luôn chọn nuốt trọn lấy chúng, ém lẻm đi và chôn sâu trong góc khuất của bản ngã. Anh không bao giờ cho người ta nhìn thấy vẻ hoen gỉ xấu xí nơi mình, chỉ chọn bày ra cái không tì vết mà nhà nhà đều ngưỡng mộ. Dick không sai khi làm thế, nhưng đôi khi tốt nhất vẫn là xả hết tất cả ra trước khi quả bóng đầy hơi, căng phồng hết đát rồi tan nát.

Anh đáng ra nên học hỏi gã: bao giờ cũng cục súc và cáu bẳn. Để người ta biết mà không đụng vào, không vì cái nụ cười hiền dịu, giả tạo đến chán ghét đó mà tiếp tục dù vô tình hay cố ý, bơm phồng thêm quả bóng phẫn nộ của Dick Grayson. Jason đã luôn nói với anh vậy, nhưng Dick chỉ cười khẩy rồi xua tay.

Định dạng mặc định không phải là thứ dễ bề thay đổi.

Nhưng cũng đáng để gã trai họ Todd tự hào vỗ ngực cho rằng mình là kẻ hiếm hoi được ban cho đặc ân chiêm ngưỡng góc khuất của Cậu bé vàng.

…

Jason thật tình cũng không biết gọi tên mối quan hệ giữa anh và gã.

Bắt đầu khi Jason đang ra ngoài mua thêm thuốc lá, tình cờ và thật bất ngờ nhìn thấy Dick vật lộn với đám ma cô trong con hẻm u uất giữa lòng đường. Say xỉn và bầm dập. Chà, có lẽ Nightwing chẳng giỏi đánh đấm lắm khi bơm vào bia rượu. Nếu là bình thường, Jason sẽ lờ đi và làm như gã chưa từng nhìn thấy cảnh đó nhưng hôm ấy là một hôm kì lạ. Đủ để Jason Todd thấy thương hại cho ông anh trai đáng kính mà giải vây rồi đưa về nhà.

Gã để Dick nằm li bì trên giường mình còn bản thân thì uống thêm vài lon bia cho ấm bụng, tìm đến chương trình giải trí thực tế nhạt nhẽo nọ mà ru mình ngủ.

Dick Grayson bỗng bật dậy và bịt miệng chạy đi tìm nhà tắm ói mửa sặc sụa khắp bồn cầu suốt 5 phút liền. Khiến Jason không khỏi ngạc nhiên mà tự hỏi anh đã làm gì để ra nông nỗi đó.

Ói xong, Dick tỉnh rụi. Quá mỏi mệt để tự về nhà, anh đề nghị được ngủ lại qua đêm, hỏi xin gã ít đồ ăn để lấp bụng và im lặng nhai nhóp nhép, ké vài ngụm bia ngồi trước màn hình TV, ngồi cùng Jason trên một ghế.

Gã cười thầm. Lần hiếm hoi cả hai ở cùng một gian phòng mà không to tiếng, hoặc có lẽ Dick nhịn nhục lắm không đâm chọt vì anh vừa chịu ơn mình. Bất chợt, anh lên tiếng:

“Cậu không tò mò chuyện gì đã xảy ra à?”

“Làm như anh muốn kể.” Gã hắt lại.

Dick gật gù, một bên má phồng lên vì miếng bánh bích quy. “Nếu tôi kể cậu có nghe không?”

“Miễn là không nhàm chán như cái show này.”

Jason nhún vai, lấy remote tắt TV cái bụp. Giờ thì nguồn sáng duy nhất trong căn phòng là mấy cái dán dạ quang hình của con nít trên trần nhà – thứ mà Jason quyết định để yên đấy khi nhận lấy căn hộ từ chủ cũ.

Gã xoay mình, gác chân phải lên chân trái, một tay chống lên thành ghế sofa để tựa đầu, để mặt mình ngay phía đối diện Dick:

“Giờ thì nói đi.”

Dick nuốt trôi miếng bánh cuối cùng xuống bụng, làm một ngụm bia cho thông suốt cổ họng rồi bắt đầu kể. Giọng anh đều đều, lên xuống và nhấn mạnh mỗi lúc cần thiết. Thậm chí Dick còn nhiệt tình thể hiện cho thêm sinh động bằng cơ thể và sắc thái khuôn mặt.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Jason nhìn thấy một Dick Grayson hết sức không hoàn hảo như thế. Anh chửi tục, nhăn nhó, đầy phẫn nộ, ủy mị, đôi lúc đau đớn đến thảm thương. Và tất cả những gì Dick cần là một người để lắng nghe hết cả thảy.

Jason thật tình không thực sự lắng nghe hết tất cả. Gã chì lờ mờ, nhớ mang máng rằng đấy là chuyện về chỗ làm của Dick. Như đám cấp trên thiếu trách nhiệm thích đùn việc và lũ đồng nghiệp vô duyên thích tọc mạch đời tư người khác. Hay chuyện về cô bạn gái cũ mà anh tưởng là đích đến cuối cùng, hóa ra chỉ đến với anh vì cái mã con nuôi tỉ phú. Và còn chuyện không của riêng ai, về Bruce – khi anh và ông bất đồng quan điểm về hầu như mọi thứ, đến nỗi anh chọc tức ông quá mức để rồi lãnh một cú đấm ngay má phải.

Thì ra đó là lí do vì sao anh trở nên nổi loạn lạ thường, và cả đôi mắt xanh như buồn hẳn đi khi kể đến Bruce.

Jason có thể thông cảm khoảng này. Bởi gã cũng nhớ lần đầu tiên mình và Bruce gây sự, kết cục là gã bỏ nhà đi một đêm sau khi Bruce nói ông thất vọng về gã. Jason chắc cũng đã buồn sầu như Dick của bây giờ.

“Địt mẹ lão già thối ấy!” Dick buột miệng chửi thề. Đường gân xanh rõ bần bật trên vầng trán anh và vẻ buồn bã bị thế chỗ bởi cơn tức giận bùng lên trong đôi mắt.

Và rồi anh khóc. Nước mắt nóng hổi bật ra từ đôi mắt xanh ngời, từng là nơi mà Jason khát khao bóng mình hiện hữu lên trong đấy, trôi xuống đôi gò má và thấm vào cái áo thun gã cho anh mượn.

“T-tôi xin lỗi.” Dick cố nín khóc, nhưng việc chẳng dễ dàng.

Jason không nói gì. Trước khi kịp nhận ra, gã thấy mình choàng vòng tay qua người anh, đẩy Dick nhẹ nhàng vào lòng mình. Bàn tay vỗ nhẹ đầy an ủi trên lưng anh.

“Ổn mà.”

…

Dần dà, Dick tìm đến gã nhiều hơn, hiển nhiên là ở nhà gã hay đôi khi cũng có thể là nhà anh. Jason đoán anh đã mở lòng với gã. Và bản thân gã cũng thấy gần gũi hơn với anh rất nhiều lần.

Có lẽ là cái niềm khao khát được thân thiết với Dick từ thuở bé vẫn đọng lại đâu đó trong tâm hồn gã. Dẫu ngày trước những gì gã bộc lộ với Dick chỉ là những lời cay nghiệt, bỏ qua việc anh đã thực sự muốn kết thân với Jason. Dù gì cũng là do Dick tự chọn. Anh đã là người khơi màn trước khi đáp lại cái chào của Jason với ánh mắt lườm liếc hằn học.

Nhưng chuyện của ngày trước đã là chuyện của ngày trước. Thật khó có thể tin nổi khi hai người giờ đây đã thực sự làm hòa, ngồi cạnh nhau và trò chuyện như hai anh em bình thường.

Chà, có thật là anh em không nhỉ?

Jason đoán cả hai đều đã _nắng cực_ nên sự tình mới ra như thế.

Gã sẽ không phủ nhận điều đó khi nhiệt độ tăng dần và Dick quyết định cởi trần – tâm sự, để cái bờ ngực rắn chắt kia phập phồng trước mắt gã. Và hiển nhiên Dick cũng tương tự khi bắt gặp cơ thể phổng phao của _nhóc con_ ngày nào đổ mồ hôi lấm tấm đầy nóng mắt ngay đối diện mình.

Hai kẻ nọ lao vào nhau đầy khốn nạn.

Và tiếp tục như thế đến khi nào không hay.

“Lần nữa không?” Jason cười khẩy. Gã ngồi bên đầu giường, rít điếu thuốc lá trên bờ môi rồi phả vào không trung làn khói xám.

Kéo lớp chăn trắng kín kẽ che lấy thân mình, Dick vô thức đưa tay chạm vào vết hôn gã vừa để lại trên cổ mình. Trông như vết bầm, màu thẫm, nhưng không hề đau đớn. Ngược lại, anh còn thấy thỏa mãn. Khóe môi cong lên cười mỉm, Dick Grayson luôn thích lưu lại ít kỉ niệm sau mỗi lần mây mưa.

“Thôi đủ rồi, tôi muốn được tâm sự tiếp hơn.”

Anh cười, và Jason cũng cười theo, trước khi gã cúi đầu và đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nữa.

“Sao anh lắm chuyện để kể thế?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tự thấy giỏi vì hai đêm liền viết được hẳn hai con fic hehe=))))) mình đã phải edit fic này khá nhiều vì sự vả nhau bôm bốp giữa đoạn đầu và đoạn sau. Cảm giác như thìa đầu là cơm thìa sau là cháo vậy=)))))


End file.
